


MINE

by Tasyfa



Series: Enough to Be Released [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Guerin is a little shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex expresses an opinion about who Michael belongs to. Strongly.





	MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/gifts).

> So, Michael's POV for breakfast, and Alex's for a bedtime treat. 
> 
> Happy Cosmic Love Exchange Day!!! *mwah*  
~ Tas

He slid his mouth over skin, lips parting to let teeth drag and taste, tongue lick; fastening to that one spot to suck warmth and life to the surface, pulling at the sweetness offered freely until possession bloomed dark, exposing the pulse of a heartbeat gone frantic with need. 

"Oh, fuck. Please," the tone begging as much as the words, as the body squirming in his grip, bound to his will. 

"Ask me again," Alex murmured, thrilling at the reality of Michael's surrender. At the fresh imprint of himself in golden skin. 

"Please," bare with need, naked and vulnerable. "_Please_."


End file.
